Love In the Time Of War
by Fairy in a Pink Shirt
Summary: Four boys divulge long-hidden feelings during their stay at the Devon academy. Gene x Finny; Brinker x Leper.
1. Taking Action

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :C

LEMONS EVERYWHERE!!

Enjoy…

-Taking Action-

I ruffled my hair, frustrated from having so much trouble with a geometry problem. I leaned over to look at Gene, knowing we had the same assignment. He breezed through four questions while I was watching. He was always a smart kid. His eyes fluttered as he looked at the textbook then back to his paper, not even paying me any attention.

"If you need help, Finny, you can just ask."

"Aw, to hell with it. I'll do it later."

There was no way I could concentrate on something so stupid right now, even if he helped me. I went over to the dresser and took out my pink shirt. I wanted to put it on just for the hell of it. I was in the middle of unbuttoning my white, collared shirt when I noticed in the reflection of the mirror his brown eyes looking at me. I guess he didn't think I noticed, but he wasn't making it very obvious or anything. I'm sharper than he thinks, I suppose. It wasn't until I leaned for the shirt on my bed that he looked away. I heard him sigh out of annoyance.

"You know, I never really liked that shirt."

"But I look good in it, right?"

"…I guess."

I looked back in the mirror after pulling the shirt over my head to see him focusing on his homework again. I smirked at the sight of his face. His cheeks began to turn a little rosy. I messed with my hair a bit, which brought my attention to something wrong with the shirt. Right in the armpit of it, there was a hole.

"Oh, for God's sake…"

"What's the matter?"

"I ripped a hole in this! Dammit…"

"Here, let me see."

Gene lifted my right arm to take a closer look. I could smell the sweet scent his dark hair gave off since he was right in front of me; and from the way the light of his desk lamp was angled, it made it look amazingly soft. I almost wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Oh, don't worry, I can fix that easy. The good thing is it's not in a noticeable place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just take it off and I'll sew it for you."

I easily removed the shirt and gave it to him. He looked down at the pink cloth in his hands, but I could see his eyes looking at my toned body. I sort of always knew he had strong feelings for me, but he never acted on them.

"I didn't know you could sew."

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it. I just learned from watching my mother do it when I was younger."

"Oh…I see…"

"…I guess I'll just…"

He started to go to his side of the dorm, but my hand on his shoulder pulled him back. He looked up at me, and I could see his face and the tips of his ears turning pink. I guess I felt something for him as well, but I didn't act on those feelings either. It was the moment that I pressed my lips to his and lay him down on my bed that I decided to change all that.

His entire body trembled as my tongue ran over the skin of his neck. He gasped, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. God, I wanted him. I never wanted anything, or any_one,_ more than what was right under me. As I licked a wet trail down his body while removing his button-up shirt, I could feel his pants getting tighter, but that soon ended once I flipped open the buttons and pulled down the zipper with my teeth.

"Finny, we—Ah!"

Gene tried to speak, but was silenced by my heat running up the side of his cock. As my mouth devoured him entirely, he almost screamed, but I heard him covering his mouth with his hands. He moaned lustfully through his fingers as I continued. To me, it was the most pleasing sound in the world.

I felt him release, the warm liquid covering my tongue. I immediately swallowed after letting him fall out of my mouth. I eased up to his flushed face, his warm breath panting from his lungs. He inhaled to speak once more, but I hushed him with a fiery kiss. He appeared tired, but it wasn't enough for me.

I swiftly removed my pants, which ended on the floor as I moved Gene's legs to angle him just right for me to push. I stared deeply into his fluttering eyes, but I was soon looking at the underside of his chin as he arched his back, feeling me slowly drive into him. Once again, he muffled his screams as I thrust in and out, but I pinned his hands above his head, my fingers wrapped around his wrists. He bit his lip, using all of his willpower to stay quiet, but he couldn't hold back any longer. Tears flowed from his eyes, crying out as the intense friction increased. I sat up, pulling him tightly into my arms, causing him to fiercely bite my shoulder. We both let out one last earth-shattering moan as we simultaneously climaxed.

Our chests rose and fell rapidly as we tried to catch our breaths. I moaned his name in his ear as I lay him onto his back again. I was taking in his glowing face as a smile appeared on it. I returned the gesture as he moved my damp bangs stuck to my forehead. This feeling was everything I expected and more.

"Finny, get up. It's 6:30."

I heard Gene's soft, groggy voice as he moved my shoulder to wake me. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, wearing the white shirt I had on the previous night. He looked exhausted and his hair was a mess, but he still managed to have his mesmerizing glow about him.

"Be serious, Gene. You and I don't have the energy to make it through the day."

I flashed him my defiant smirk, making him counter with an annoyed stare. I pulled him back into my arms and under the blankets, but he didn't even put up a fight.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt to skip a few classes, right?"

"…fine."

I kissed his forehead, then his soft lips. It surprised me when I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth. We never did our homework, but that didn't matter, since we skipped Geometry, anyway.

(End of Taking Action)

A/N: Well, this is my first submission of smut. I quite enjoyed writing this, and some of my friends enjoyed reading it. Out my group of friends, it was deemed that I was most like Phineas. (that's sort of where I got my current penname.) Anyhoo, this is the first of the multiple stories that I'm making in a series, so expect more reeeeeal soon. Please review, I love your thoughts!


	2. There Are No Rules

**A/N**: So, I had this idea for a while, but couldn't really grasp the right story plot. I thought this was perfect after reading a lot of research over it for my school project. Anyhoo, this is during the summer session, and before Truth or Dare, same goes for Taking action. It's done in Mister Lepellier's P.O.V. Enjoy! Special for the Chelstard and UhLeeSeeUh! :3 w00t!

-There Are No Rules-

I prayed to God for no one to pass the medicine ball to me. Yet, the carefree Chet Douglass saw me, wide open and running, and passed it in my direction. I managed to nearly drop it as I caught it. Usually, I would refuse to catch it, but it's against the rules to decline a pass. Finny never fully explained the rules of blitzball, and just came up with them as the game unfolded. That seemed just like him. When I thought about it, it just didn't feel like summer without Phineas' antics.

The ball felt like it weighed a ton, but I was never a very athletic person. I ran, searching for the life of me to find an open player, wanting the ball. In the corner of my eye, I could see Brinker coming after me. He was a faster runner than me, no doubt, but I had to keep running. Brinker was much larger than me, and I _didn't_ want to get crushed if he took me down. Close by the end of the hill, I saw Gene, prepared to receive a throw from me.

"Leper, over here, I'm open!"

I threw the ball, only to have my face hit the ground after having Brink's hips slammed into mine, and him on me. Gene tried to catch the ball, but he sadly tripped, having it roll down the hill and into the endless rows of shady trees.

"Alright. Penalty for Brinker and Leper. The punishment: they have to search for the ball in the forest."

"Phineas, what were the penalties even for!?"

Brink objected as he took his weight off me and got to his feet, allowing me to follow suit.

"Brink, you knocked him down correctly, but you landed completely on him. Technically, that's against the rules. As for Leper, you… were tackled as the ball left your hands, so that's your penalty. Now, go get the ball. Hurry!"

Brinker trotted off, making me have to catch up with him. As I watched him run, I kept staring at the back of his hair, damp with sweat. We've been good friends for a while, really close friends to be exact, but I've always felt there could always be…something more between us. I'm always too shy to say anything to him about anything like that, though. It's so strange to say such a thing, even though we've told each other thousands of secrets. But today, I want to try and stop being so timid all the time, and finally tell him how I feel.

"Man, where the hell is it? I really wish Gene caught it, now."

Brinker complained as he searched on his knees in random places for the ball. I sort of helped, not feeling up to this challenge Phineas assigned for us. I saw him stand back up and move to another direction.

"Come on, Leper. Maybe it's further down this way."

"Oh, r-right. Coming."

I followed, trying to catch up with him. I kept my eyes on his hand that seemed perfectly poised for me to lace my fingers with his. I didn't know whether it was the heat of the outdoors or my embarrassing thoughts, but I could feel my cheeks redden.

"Alright, check over there."

I followed his request and looked behind a large log, nearly falling over it. Just then I heard him start a conversation with me.

"Look at us. We're so close to finishing school, and here we are, playing a half-baked summer game."

"Ha ha. True."

"Kind of makes you wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If we'll be able to see each other after we graduate and go out in the real world. It's a little sad, right?"

I paused, thinking of his words. If I never say anything to him about my emotions, it may be too late. Then, he may never know. Right then, I found the elusive brown ball and struggled as I tried to pick it up.

"I found it, Brink!"

"Thank God. Woah, careful!"

I nearly dropped it, about to hurt myself. He reinforced my grip by putting his hands on mine. There we stood silently, his hands over mine. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the ball, looking through it at his hands. Getting a bit uncomfortable, we decided to pull away, he taking the ball. My heart raced as I realized that now was the best time to say what had been on my mind for a while.

"Brink…I-I've been thinking…about what you said about all of us not seeing each other once we graduate."

I played with the bottom of my shirt, my nerves getting to me. All I could stand to see were the patch of grass to the left of my feet. I didn't dare look to the front, where he was.

"Truthfully, the thought of going through school without telling you this scares me to death…Brinker…I-I…have feelings for you…that are much stronger than any friendship."

I couldn't believe I finally said it. I wasn't sure if he understood what I meant from what I said, since I wasn't very clear. I assumed he was shocked, since he was completely silent. I never saw his face, but I certainly knew that mine was completely scarlet.

Not long after, I heard him drop the medicine ball, making me look up. He hastily came toward me, having me back away. What was he going to do? I felt him tightly grip my left shoulder as he roughly pushed me against the tree. My eyes were wide as I felt his lips on mine. I never imagined my first kiss to be like this. He seemed a bit unsure as he kissed me, as if he wasn't entirely certain of himself. I responded by kissing back, and he soon pulled away with a serious expression. The blood started to rush to his cheeks a little. He looked sort of cute.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to—Mmph."

He moaned a little as I pulled him by his shirt and deeply kissed him. For some reason, I wanted more at the moment. He effortlessly slid his tongue in my mouth, a gesture that sent tingles through my entire body. I gasped for air as I saw a fine thread of saliva stretch between our mouths.

He huffed as he impulsively lunged at my neck, leaving his mark on me. I laced my fingers through his hair while he continued, looking up at the canopy of branches above us. I was panting heavily, lost in a world of ecstasy. I never wanted to stop. I felt Brink's hands begin unbuttoning my shirt. I gripped onto the back of his own shirt as he trailed kisses down my chest. Out of the blue I heard a voice all too familiar to me, a voice that made my stomach drop.

"Hey, Brink, Leper! Where the hell are you guys?!"

Phineas shouted through the forest, searching for the two of us. Brinker let go of me, hastily picking up the medicine ball. Slightly disoriented, I tried to fix my shirt the way it was before, but it was still half open by the time Finny found us.

"There you are! What took you so long. We started getting a little worried."

He looked at me a bit oddly, since I probably looked like I had been mauled by an animal, or a certain someone.

"Well…Leper was the first one to find the ball, but he fell over this log trying to get it. He hurt himself, so I took a look at where he got hurt. See?"

He showed him my shoulder, which was bleeding a little. I must have scraped it on something and didn't realize it. Then he showed the spot where he bit me on the neck. Apparently the spot was a little red.

"Oh, I see…Well, if you want, Leper, you can sit out the rest of the game."

"N-no...I'm alright."

"Okay, then. Let's head back."

We headed out the forest. Phineas walked ahead of me and Brink, allowing him to lean over and whisper to me.

"Sorry about your neck. I didn't mean to go so far."

"Heh…It's alright."

I smiled at him, then did something I thought I was never brave enough to do. As stealthily as possible, I put my hand in his, having him smile secretly. He squeezed my hand back, and it made me a bit sad that we eventually had to let go. For, our secret game of 'find the blitz ball in the forest' was only shared between us. Just like Phineas' summer game, love has hardly any rules.

(End of There Are No Rules)

**A/N:** Well, this is part of my three-shot ASP series. It doesn't matter whether you read this one or Taking Action first, you just have to read Truth or Dare last, which is mainly a BrinkerxLeper chapter. Doesn't making out in a steamy, dimly lit forest sound exotic? I think so…lol. Anyhoo, leave reviews and I'll send love! Trust me, I will!


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea. John Knowles prolly wants to die twice now. :c

-Truth or Dare-

"Well, I guess I should get ready for bed."

Gene closed his textbook and stood out of his chair. Finny couldn't focus on the book he was reading. The fact that his dorm mate was undressing didn't help him either. His green eyes intently stared at Gene's bare shoulders as he sat up in his bed.

"Hey Gene, How much longer is it until lights out?"

"Huh? Well, I'd say about an hour, or so."

"…I guess that's enough time."

The minute the dark-haired boy turned around, Finny pushed him down onto the bed behind him. The sudden action turned his cheeks pink, which were both gently kissed by the blonde boy.

"U-um…should we really be doing this? I mean…Leper and Brinker are only a few rooms away."

"Oh, come on. I'll go easy on you this time, so you don't make as much noise."

Gene felt his hand slip down his chest and stomach, its next destination, in his underwear. A sudden knock was heard at their door, causing both of them to look.

"Ah, dammit…"

Finny stood and made his way over to the door, allowing his dorm mate to sigh of relief. All of what just happened was really overwhelming. The blonde boy opened the door to find Leper smiling cheerfully and Brinker giving a small smirk.

"Hi, guys! What are you up to?"

"We were…getting ready for bed."

Gene smiled nervously as they both looked at him in only his underwear. It seemed believable because they just carried on.

"Anyway, we were bored, so we decided to hang out with you guys since lights out isn't for a while. Is that okay with you?"

"Brinker suggested it, but I thought it was a good idea."

Finny sighed scratching the back of his head. He really wanted to spend the last hour before lights out with Gene _alone_, but his dorm mate's pleading face had him saying:

"Yeah, come on in."

He allowed the two to walk in as Gene put on his pajamas. Catching everyone's attention, Brinker sat on the floor. Amused, the blonde boy looked down at him.

"So, what should we do? Play cards?"

"Hey, I know! Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"That doesn't sound like it would end well."

Leper finally spoke up, thinking it was a bad idea. Finny put an arm around his neck and smiled.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

The other three joined their friend on the floor and formed a circle. Gene sighed. He had the same opinion as Leper about the whole situation.

"Truth."

Leper was fidgeting nervously at this point. He never did like this game. He always feared what the other person was going to say. Finny smirked at his uncomfortable friend.

"Have you ever…kissed anyone?"

"W-well, I…"

Both he and Brinker looked at each other, then away. Their cheeks turned pink, which made it obvious to their two friends what the answer o the question was.

"What?! Brinker?! No way!"

"You know, I always had a feeling that--"

"Just forget it. It was a one-time thing, okay?"

Brinker finally spoke up about the whole thing, his face getting hotter. He tried to help Leper out, but he couldn't help staying quiet.

"Well, y-you know what? It's my turn! And, I dare you, Finny, to kiss Gene!"

"Hey, that's not fair! You never asked if I wanted truth or--Mmph!"

Gene pulled him by the shoulder and kissed him deeply. He responded like he usually would, but his blue-green eyes were wide with surprise. After they both pulled away, Leper's face turned red from just _seeing_ them like that. However, Brinker responded a bit differently.

"Woah! Gene, I didn't know you had the guts!"

"Well, I mean, we've kissed before…and stuff…"

The brunette boy's words trailed off at the end of his statement, but he wasn't incoherent enough for everyone to not hear.

"'And stuff'? What, exactly, does that mean, hmm?"

"Hey, look at that! Ten minutes to lights out. I guess you guys have to go! Don't want one of the deans on your backs!"

To escape the awkward situation, Finny hurriedly tried to rush Brinker and Leper out the door.

"Aw, Finny! Don't be upset!"

"Good night!"

The blonde shut the door by leaning his back against it. He sighed and looked over at Gene chuckling, and then started laughing with him.

"Ah, that was really something, eh, Leper?"

"I…wasn't expecting it, surely."

Hearing Leper's uninterested response, he looked at him to see his eyes pensively fixed to the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, earlier…you said that the time we kissed was a…'one-time thing'…"

The boy's head was still angled at the floor, so it surprised him when Brinker's hand gently lifted his chin and pressed his lips against his. He reacted to the kiss by putting his arms around his neck and lacing his fingers through his hair, while Brinker put his hands around his shoulders and waist. After a few seconds or so, they broke for air.

"I only said that because I thought you needed to be saved…You should know that you mean more to me than anything, Leper."

He tucked a lock of hair behind Leper's ear, making him smile. He kissed his forehead, then his lips once again, this time more passionately. Leper was so happy; he wished that he didn't have to move from that spot.

Brinker gently laid Leper onto his bed. He kissed him intensely, pushing his tongue into his hot mouth. He could feel the body beneath him trembling as he nibbled and licked his neck. Again and again, he kept hearing his name said softly into the darkness of the room. He removed Leper's shirt, and trailed soft, sensual kisses down his tense stomach. Leper could only grip onto the shirt covering the one who pinned him onto the bed. He removed it out of pure lust, but was stopped soon after by the strength of Brinker's grip around his wrists. The same amount of tightness was used when he felt the silk of the Devon school tie disgracefully used to bind his hands together and tie them to the bedpost.

"Brink, What did you do this for?"

He looked over his head at his restricted hands with slight concern, and then barely saw a smile form on Brinker's face after he heard his comment, not noticing his hands making quick work of removing his uncomfortably tight pants and underwear.

"Don't worry; it's just going to make things a bit more…exciting."

Leper opened his mouth to protest again, but he could only cry out when he felt Brinker's mouth fully consume his erection. He lowered his voice and tried to breathe, both were equally difficult as the slightly larger boy continued what he was doing. He cried out his name as he released into his mouth, 

the warm liquid running down his throat. He was winded already, he never had much endurance, but it didn't prevent him from wanting more.

His eyes met Brink's throat as he reached to free his hands from the tie they were bound together with. In an instant, Leper was turned over onto his stomach, and could feel the absence of Brinker's pants and boxers as he was pulled by an arm around his waist to have him support himself on his hands and knees. His heart raced once again as he felt his erection revive in Brinker's other hand as he firmly gripped it.

That pleasing action distracted him from Brinker's hand gripping tighter on his hip as he pushed into him. He cried out from the pain, but it began to diminish as Brink's hand pumped his length in time to every thrust.

Feeling Leper move his hips voluntarily into his own, he began to move faster, pushing harder, still working at his prostate in time with the motion. Leper's cries continuously emerged with every push along with the nipping and biting on the back of his neck and on his shoulder. He felt hot tears run down his face, the pleasure was getting so intense.

His arms buckled as he came into Brinker's hand, feeling him release inside him after one final thrust. The slightly larger boy fell onto him, letting out an exhausted sigh in the process.

The two both panted heavily, filling the room with more heated air. Brinker lifted himself slightly to take his weight off Leper, allowing him to turn over onto his back. He then rested back on the other boy's body after he received the gesture of the boy's arms placed around his neck. Leper felt his lips against Brinker's, and had never felt more pleased about anything in his life than just now.

(End of Truth or Dare)

A/N: Yay! This three shot is finished! The ending was so embarrassing to write at first, but eventually I was so used to…describing things…lol. I might make an Alternate-Universe Brinker/Leper, but who knows. There might also be another little one-shot coming up soon. Not sure about that either! Anyway, this one's finished! (I already said that!) Well, okay…I mainly did this for my friends, so I hope they read it because they are so dear to me!


End file.
